The NineTailed Fox
by Murasaki Kurai
Summary: Naruto is the rumored 'Nine-Tailed Fox', the man the wanders the streets every night stomping out evil. However, he actually is only a High School Student. Enter- Konaha Academy Students. All the characters you've come to know and love, with a new twist!
1. Prologue

**A/N (READ THIS!!) **_Actually, I got the idea from the second Naruto Shippuden Opening. Please go to this link before reading. /watch?vDKIY2QH-TfA&NR1 This is probably my favorite song right now. I absolutly LOVE IT!! This is only the prologue..._

The Nine-Tailed Fox moved through the shadows like a whisper of nothingness. His yellow hair was all but invisible in the shadows. His long black jacket swayed in the light breeze. His black head piece had a swirl on it identical to the one on the back of his jacket. He had whiskers, three on each side, painted onto his face. He ran quickly. He stopped just before turning the corner. He stopped to listen for a moment, smirked and jumped, putting his left foot in the face of a man standing in a group of five. They all held guns. The Fox put a fist in the other two's faces. He swooped down and tripped the only one still standing. The three men lay on the ground. The Fox examined them for a moment. One had black hair, one was bald and one had white hair and glasses. He snapped the three guns up from their hands, put them in his sac, and began to walk off.

The man with black hair clumsily stood. He said, "Wait…! We're not fini-"

BAM-BAM! Two bullets skimmed the man's right and left ear. He cringed in pain. The Fox held a gun in each hand, both raised into the air.

"We're finished," He said. He turned and walked back off.

The rumored Nine-Tailed Fox strikes!

* * *

**A/N **_Anyways, I'm trying to stay loyal to SasukeXKurai, so I might not update that much... We'll see!! Oh, does anyone know how to submit a cross over? I've seen them I just can't figure out how to submit it... Help me please!! Xl _


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N **_Uh, this chapter is mostly filler material... and space to introduce the characters and setting..._

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

Hinata Hyuga ran into the school yard of Konaha Academy just as the bell rang. A couple other students were rushing into class just as she was.

"Hinata!" A voice said from behind her. Hinata turned. Sakura Haruno walked towards Hianta, her long pink hair tied back in a red ribbon. She wore the same sailor-style uniform as Hinata. She was waving, a smile on her face.

Hinata bowed. "Sakura-chan!" she said quietly.

"Did you hear about the gang action last night?" Sakura asked, as they walked into class. They sat at their desks. Sakura sat right in front of Hinata at the front of the room.

"Yes…" Hinata said quietly.

SLAM! Something slammed down on Sakura's desk. In front of Sakura stood a tall girl with long blond hair, pulled back in a pony tail, except for a clump covering half her face.

"What do you want, INO PIG?!" Sakura yelled, standing up.

"You wanna fight, FOREHEAD?!" They shook fists at each other for a moment.

"Ah… please don't fight…" Hinata stuttered.

"Hinata!" Ino said, suddenly exited. "You heard about the gang action last night, right?! Three guys defeated. You don't think it's _him_, do ya?"

"Sit down, Ino!" Thwack! A boy with dark hair pulled back flicked Ino in the back of the head.

"Ow! Why'd you do that Shikamaru?!" Ino yelled, a vein popped.

"Sit down! You're being troublesome!" He said.

"Grr…" Ino said. "Fine! She flipped her hair back and walked to the back of the room.

"Sit down, everyone!" Someone said. "It's time to take attendance!"

At the front of the room stood a young man with white hair and a mask covering the bottom half of his face.

"Sorry, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura said.

"It's fine…" Kakashi said. "Now then. Attendance. Aburame…?"

"Present," Said a man with black hair and sunglasses. He was silent other than that.

"Akimichi?"

"Here!" Shouted a fat guy snacking on a bag of chips.

"Choji, no eating in class!" Kakashi said. Choji grumbled and put the food away. "Haruno…"

"Here!" Sakura said.

"H. Hyuga!"

"Ah… I'm here…" Hinata said.

"N. Hyuga…"

"Present!" A man with longer dark har. His eyes were gray.

"Inuzuka!"

"Here…" grumbled a boy with dark hair and red stripes on his face. "Hey can I bring Akamaru tomorrow? He's bored at home…"

"No." Kakashi said flatly. "Lee!"

A man with hair that looked like a bowl and huge eyebrows jumped up. "The Fantastic Green Beast is currently present!" He gave the class a thumb's up. They rolled their eyes simultaneously.

"Great. Nara?"

"Here…" Shikamaru muttered.

"Uchiha…" Any noise that was in the room ceased immediately. Everyone turned to look at a boy with black hair sitting in the back of the room. His feet were up on his desk. He had been silent the whole time.

"Present." The boy said, with out looking up at any of the people looking at him.

"Kya!" The girls except Hinata said. "Sasuke-kun is sooo awesome… He's so cool."

The door flung open. In came a tall, spiky blond haired boy. He wore a long black jacket over his school uniform. He wore a black piece of fabric tied around his head. Everyone turned to look at him. He was grinning.

He picked up a piece of chalk and wrote on the board, 'The Nine-Tailed Fox' big.

"The Nine-Tailed Fox has arrived!" The man yelled.

**A/N **_I don't have naything to say except... REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW!! XD_


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N **_Sorry, it's been taking me a long time to get this chapter out because I've been working hard on my other fanfiction. I'm trying really, really hard to keep multiple fanfictions going at the same time, so please HAVE MERCY! _

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

He wrote it across the chalk board in big bold lettering. Then he faced the class and grinned with his arms folded across his chest. He didn't even have a proper school bag. Instead, he held a dirty old sack, slung over his back.

"Sit down, Naruto!" Ino yelled from the back of the room.

"Yeah, you're being troublesome!" Shikamaru said. Naruto ignored both of them, and walked over to Sakura, the exact opposite direction from where his seat was. He leaned over on Sakura's desk.

"Sakura-chan, you look really go-" She punched him in the face. His voice cracked. "Ow, Sakura! Why'd you do that?!"

Everyone laughed.

"Ok, ok…" Kakashi said, ignoring the punch. "Naruto sit down, you're interrupting class!"

"Fine, Kakashi-sensei…" Naruto grumbled, rubbing his very red cheek. He slumped to the back of the room where he sat in front of Uchiha Sasuke. He had to wait for Sasuke to move his feet. Naruto slumped down into his seat. Kakashi skipped the rest of roll call and continued on to the lesson. After class, around noon, everyone started breaking away to eat lunch.

Naruto pulled out what looked like a dirty old metal box and took the top off, revealing a mess of curries and onigiri.

"Hey, Naruto, you'll get lead poisoning if you eat out of that," The boy with red stripes on his face said, moving from the front of the classroom to the seat in front of Naruto.

"Oh, hey Kiba," Naruto said, looking up and wiping curry off his face with his hand.

"So I heard about that gang action last night…The three guys beaten to a pulp and one bleeding from both ears," Kiba said quietly. "It wasn't you, was it?"

Naruto sighed, picked up his bag and slid half of one of the guns out so Kiba could tell what it was. Kiba gasped.

"Man, Naruto!" He cried. "You can't go around doing stuff like-"

"Those bastards had it coming to them," Naruto grunted. "They stole from and killed a family of three! It's only a matter of time now, before the police realize that they are the ones."

Kiba was silent. Naruto was pretty stupid most of the time, but sometimes he was really brave and powerful. It always surprised Kiba. Kiba started chowing down on his own lunch as Naruto continued eating his own.

Kakashi, who had completely ignored his own lunch to read an adult romance novel, stood up and called the class back to their seats. He continued the lessons, and at the end of the day let them go on time, for once.

"Naruto, can I speak to you?" Kakashi called. Naruto shrugged. He walked up to the front of the room and sat at an empty desk. The rest of the class filled out, whispering behind their hands about what Kakshi-sensei was going to talk to Naruto about. Sasuke was the last to leave.

"What is it, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, as Kakashi sat across from him at his own desk.

"I over heard your conversation with Kiba, Naruto…" Kakashi said. Naruto didn't react in any way. Kakashi sighed. "As your teacher, I'm just worried about you. I don't want you running around doing things that could do you harm."

"Kakashi-sensei…" Naruto said finally. "I'm fine. I know very well what I'm doing, and what the consequences may be."

"Naruto, the man who killed your parents has already been locked behind bars, what could you possibly be doing trying to take out every criminal in Japan?"

"Other people shouldn't have to suffer like me." Naruto spoke with a flat voice. "I'm just trying to help. Now, if you don't mind, it's a long journey back to where I live, so I'll be going now."

Naruto stood and walked out of the room without looking back, he shut the door behind him.

Uchiha Sasuke was standing just outside the door, leaning against the wall. He obviously had heard their conversation.

"So you really are the 'Nine-Tailed Fox?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shrugged. Sasuke continued, "I guess I just didn't really believe someone like you could be him."

"What are you talking about, Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Sasuke pushed himself off the wall.

"I need your help," He said.

"Why?" Naruto demanded. "For what?"

"Unlike you, I have a target I want dead," Sasuke responded. "My brother. He killed my entire family, in case you didn't hear."

"What's in it for me?"

"Didn't you just say that you didn't want other people to suffer?" He said. "Isn't it your duty as the 'Nine-Tailed Fox' to exterminate my brother who killed my family?"

Naruto hesitated. "Fine," He said finally. "I'll help you. What do you want me to do?"

Sasuke smiled slightly. "Can you come to my apartment? I'll tell you everything there."

They left the now empty school together.

**A/N **_Well, I hope you liked it! XD It took me a while to figure out what I wanted the plot line to be but I think I pretty much have it figured out now. Please wait patiently for the next chapter. Also, I have a friend coming to visit me this week, so I won't be able to update very often. In the meantime, REVEIW, please! _


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N **_Hello again, my friends! My friends visiting from KY left yesterday, so I can start writing again now! Yaaaay I know, so happy!! XD Please enjoy!_

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

Kakashi watched Naruto and Sasuke from the window next to his desk. The two exited the campus of Konaha Academy together, oddly enough. Naruto was a few steps behind Naruto, but usually, other than when they sat right next to eachother in class, they were never seen this close to each other. Kakashi would have thought the world was ending if not for the fact that he had heard the conversation between the two a little under five minutes ago.

So Sasuke wanted revenge. This didn't exactly surprise Kakashi, because of his circumstances, but Kakashi had never had proof before now. What exactly did Sasuke know of what happened a few years ago on the night his parents were killed?

What was even more agonizing, was what did Naruto know of what happened just after his birth, fifteen years ago? Both of them were surprisingly immature in this situation.

Kakashi found himself wishing he could help them somehow. He wished he could at least help Naruto. Kakashi had a bit of an attachment towards Naruto, the son of his mentor, the man who had been like a father to him.

Minato Namikaze. Naruto's father. The man who was like a father to Kakashi. Kakashi had a debt to Minato. With Minato dead, didn't Kakashi have to at least repay him through Naruto? It seemed like the right thing to do.

Then there was Kushina Uzumaki. Naruto's mother, and Minato's wife. For some reason, Naruto had taken his mother's last name instead of his father's.

But that was all in the past. Now, the only thing that made any difference was making sure Naruto was safe. But what could Kakashi, a high school teacher, do to help him?

Sasuke still lived alone in the Uchiha estate. He had the entire place to himself. Most of it was closed off. It probably was corroded with cobwebs and dust and mice and what ever else. Sasuke only lived in the smallest house that probably belonged to the servants when they were still alive. It was mostly empty as far as furniture went. There was a table, and two chairs in the middle of the otherwise empty kitchen. In the room Naruto could see from the kitchen, there was a musty looking couch and a boom box sitting on a side table.

It looked as though it hadn't been cleaned in a couple years, at least. The refrigerator was mostly empty if not for a half empty ice tray and a couple bottles of a vile looking dark colored liquid.

This made no difference to Naruto. Actually, it was a step up from his own home, if it could even be called a home. Naruto hadn't even returned to his one room apartment on the opposite side of town in a little over a week. At night he tracked down known murders or wanted criminals and during the day he had school.

The two high school boys sat across from one another at the kitchen table, looking at each other with looks of dominating hatred.

The two had never, per say, gotten along well. Quite frankly they hated each other's guts. Sasuke didn't like Naruto's hyper ness; actually he just didn't like anyone. Naruto didn't like how Sasuke was so quiet all the time, and how the girls, especially Sakura all fawned over him. How they could possibly work together was beyond the both of them.

"So…" Naruto finally said. "Are you going to tell me about what you want me to do or what…?"

Sasuke stood and walked to a cabinet behind him. He creaked it open and took out a picture frame. He slid it across the table to Naruto.

This was new to Naruto. It was one of those family portraits rich people take every year or so. There were six people in the picture. Sitting in the two chairs were tow elderly looking people, probably Sasuke's grandparents. They wore identical gray kimonos and had squinty eyes. Sitting of the floor was a very young Sasuke, sitting on his mother's lap. His mother had dark hair, and squinty eyes in a happy smile.

Standing was a tall man with a very stern face wearing a traditional black kimono, he had the same raven black hair as Sasuke. This was Sasuke's father. Next to Sasuke's father was a man who looked very similar to Sasuke, if not for the lines on either side of his nose, and the longer hair pulled back in a pony tail.

Who could this man be, other than Sasuke's older brother, the infamous Itachi Uchiha?

Sasuke was giving Naruto the date the picture was taken, how long it was before Itachi had killed his family, what date of the massacre was, everything.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke, from the picture. "What did you see?" He asked.

Sasuke flinched ever so slightly. What _did_ Sasuke see?

**A/N **_I hope you liked it! Please review, review REVIEW!! Arigato. _


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N **_I know, I'm super lazy and I need to step it up a notch. The problem is, this isn't a romance, so I'm kind of unsure what to do, becuase I allways write romances... actually this is one of my first that isn't a romance... In short, I had a major writors block that I wasn't sure how to get out of. Many apologies. _

**Chapter 4**

_The night his family was murdered, Sasuke was coming home from his martial arts class. He had just mastered this new punch that event he students three years older than him couldn't get right. It was summer break, where the days were warm and fun filled. _

_On this night, it was cold. It was probably the coldest night of the whole summer. When Sasuke entered his home, an odd shiver was sent down his spine as he breathed in fumes of gunpowder and death. He stared up and down them paths that once were crowded with family members and servants. They weren't empty, though. Bodies lay sprawled across the ground, in odd, twisted, unnatural positions. _

_Sasuke was running now, trying his best to tell himself it was a nightmare, that the bodies that lay at his feet weren't his cousins, his aunts, his uncles, his friends. They weren't related to him in any way. The faces covered with blood that leaked from their shot wounds he did not know. He didn't know these corpses. _

_He ran to his home, where he and the rest of his family lived. The main branch family. He ran through the halls, searching for his parents, calling out their names. _

"_Mother!" Sasuke screamed. "Father! Itachi-ni-san!"_

_He thrust open the final door, the door to his parents room. There they were, sitting on the floor, leaning against each other. Their eyes were open. Sasuke wanted to scream from joy. He ran to them, crying, and through his arms around them. They fell over. Sasuke jumped to his feet. He looked down at his hands, and saw them to be covered in the thick, sticky blood. _

_He screamed. They too were dead. Sasuke fell back against his feet. Why was this happening? Who possibly did this? Sasuke ran from the room. He ran from the house. He stopped in the middle of the street. _

_There had been someone moving in the shadows back there. Something stirring, preparing to spring out and take Sasuke's life. They were going to kill Sasuke too. He was going to die, too. _

_Sasuke stumbled in the street. He pushed himself hastily back up. He didn't have time for this. He had to get out of the Uchiha residence immediately. He had to leave. _

_BANG! Something hit Sasuke's foot painfully. Sasuke fell to the ground again. He cried out in pain. He looked down, and saw he had been shot in the foot. He tried to get up, but his left leg was practically paralyzed from pain. He turned, to see the face of the man who had massacred the Uchiha family. There stood his brother. _

"_Itachi…ni-san…" Sasuke said, out of breath. Relief came over him. He tried to stand, but could not. His brother was holding a gun. A bloody gun. _

"_Did you… catch them?" Sasuke asked. "And kill them?"_

"_There was only one," Itachi responded. That confused Sasuke. _

"_Only one man did all of this?" Sasuke stuttered. "How heartless. Who was it? Do I know him?"_

"_Yes," Itachi responded. "It was I."_

_The world was silent. Sasuke stopped breathing. "You… killed them?" His voice cracked. _

"_Yes."_

_Sasuke didn't know what to say. "Wh-why… would you do such a thing? You killed everyone… why?"_

"_I had to," Itachi said. "It was necessary."_

"_What made it so necessary?" Sasuke demanded. "What was so important that you absolutely had to kill the entire family over?! BASTARD!"_

"_Silence," Itachi hissed, raising the gun to Sasuke's head. _

"_You're… going to kill me…?" Sasuke asked. Itachi was silent for moment. He flipped the gun away from Sasuke's head. _

"_No," He responded. "I'm going to let you live. I'm going to let your mind erode itself until you are completely infatuated with killing me. When you are strong enough, face me."_

_And Itachi was gone. He disappeared into the cold, dark, moon lit night. _

Naruto glanced back down at the picture, once Sasuke had finished. Sasuke's father's gaze was extremely cold, but none was colder than Itachi's. After a moment, he slid it back across the table towards Sasuke, whose face was empty and emotionless.

"Do you know what happened after?" Naruto asked.

"I've heard things," Sasuke said, shrugging. "I know he joined the Akatusuki Gang, you must have heard of them, right?"

Naruto nodded. They were one of the only gangs he never had met on the street at night. They were pretty well known in the gang world, for their mysterious actions that didn't coincide with each other, and their inner strength. They had spies everywhere, even in other gangs. They were undefeatable.

Naruto had taken down plenty of their spies in the process of tracking them down, but everywhere he looked led to dead ends. They were impossible to find, unless you knew where to look.

"I happen to be looking for the Akatsuki," Naruto stated. Finding out Sasuke's brother was actually part of the Akatsuki was the biggest break he had ever gotten. "They're one of the most powerful underground organizations. I'm trying to take them down."

"Looks like we've got our work cut out for us then," Sasuke said. "Help me kill my brother, I'll help you take them down,"

He held up hand and they shook on it. Naruto and Sasuke began working together to take down the Akatsuki.

**A/N **_WHEW! I realeased some important information in this chapter, so pay close attention to the details. Review please!!_


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N **_This chapter is from Sakura's perspective. I don't like her personality much, becuase in this fanfiction her peronality is the same as in the manga/anime. In my new fanfiction, Like a Raven, Sakura is a goth chick. I like that personality best. _

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

Sakura sat at the library with Hinata, and Ino who was sitting across the table grimacing about having to sit with Sakura. Hinata stared down at her homework intently, no doubt getting every answer completely wrong. Sakura watched over Hinata's shoulder, helping her correct every wrong answer. She had already finished her own homework. Ino read a shojo manga and was blushing furiously. Sakura glanced up at the clock. She needed to get home to prepare dinner.

"Sorry, Hinata," Sakura said, standing. "I need to get home."

"N-no…" Hinata stuttered. "It's fine, I'm sorry I'm so stupid and I'm no good at school work…"

Sakura smiled sympathetically and walked out of the library. The glanced back at the two and saw Ino leaning over the table to help her. Sakura turned and continued. She saw Kakashi walking past.

"Ah, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura exclaimed happily. Kakashi waved and walked towards her.

"How are you, Sakura?" Kakashi asked from beneath his covered face.

"I'm fine, and yourself?" Sakura replied, smiling.

Kakashi hesitated. "Not so great, I'm afraid." He eyed Sakura. "Maybe you can help, Sakura?"

Sakura cocked her head. "What do you need? Is something wrong?"

Kakashi shook his head no, then yes, then no again. "It's not me… It's Sasuke and Naruto…"

"What's wrong with them?!" Sakura cried, suddenly worried. Yeah, she had a huge crush on Sasuke, who didn't? That was enough reason to care about Sasuke. But Naruto was always getting into trouble. There was no telling what could happen to him.

Kakashi's eyes widened and he shook his head and put his hands in the air. "No, no, calm down, Sakura! I just think their getting their heads mixed up in something they shouldn't be."

"Like what?!"

Kakashi sighed, regretting that he mentioned anything. "It's not important. Could you just… Do me a favor and make sure they don't get into any thing to horrible? You took martial arts right? You should be able to help them."

Sakura sighed, not honestly wanting to get involved in more fighting. She had given all that up a long time ago to be a doctor. "I don't know Kakashi… you know how they are… they won't open up to anyone… How would I even help them?"

"You're right, Sakura, I'm sorry I said anything," He said, actually relieved. "Until tomorrow, then."

He waved again and turned to walk back the other way. Sakura didn't move. She wondered what Naruto and Sasuke could possibly be doing that had Kakashi-sensei so worried. She sighed and walked towards where she knew the Uchiha residence was. She might as well check up on Sasuke, since she had no idea where Naruto lived. From where she was, she didn't even have to take a train to get there. And it was on her way home. Ok, it was in the complete opposite direction of where she lived, but Kakashi had her worried now. She needed to go.

* * *

There was Sasuke, standing in front of the entrance to the residence, he held a plastic bag that looked like it was filled with bags of chips and cans of soda. He was facing it, as if he was about to open it. He didn't move though. His back was turned to Sakura so she couldn't see his expression. He bowed his head a little, to Sakura's surprise. His hand rose to the door knob, but paused just before touching it. He dropped his hand and walked in the direction away from Sakura. He turned into the alley next to it. Sakura followed quickly, and glanced around the corner just as Sasuke was opening a door and retreating into it.

Sakura couldn't help but think it was odd. He was taking a side rout into the servant's quarter. Why would he be there? Sakura moved around and cracked the door open a little, peering in. Sasuke appeared to have already left the room. She tiptoed in, glancing around to make sure no one was there. The room was a filthy mess. Sakura scrunched her nose. The bag Sasuke had carried was sitting on the wooden table in the middle of the room that appeared to be a kitchen. She peeked in to make sure there wasn't anything illegal and found nothing, though there was a bottle of sake.

Then something caught her eye. It was sitting on the chair at the table. It would have been completely normal had she not seen it before; it was Naruto's sack. The one he always carried with him. He carried his lunch, his work, everything he needed in that small sack. Why was it here?

It dawned on her. Kakashi was right. Sasuke and Naruto were working together to accomplish something, but what? Sakura opened the sack and peeked inside. The guns stood out immediately. She jumped back, but looked again just to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. She could feel her heart beating in anticipation. There they were. Three of them, sitting right there in Naruto's bag. Sakura didn't know why she was so surprised; Naruto worked with gangs, of course he'd have a gun! But three? Why three?

Sakura heard movements from the other room. She suddenly realized what she was doing. Not only had she broken into her class mate's house, but she had snooped through another's belongings. She felt completely over whelmed with guilt. Not enough guilt to keep her from quickly grabbing the guns from the bag and slipping them into her own, however.

Sakura silently slipped from the room, back into the alley. She could hear voices behind her in the room.

"You're sure you don't want to stay a little longer and have some chips?" Sasuke's voice asked. He heard the ruffling of the bag. "I've got sake too…"

Sakura grimaced as she realized she should have taken the sake too. "No, I need to head out…" Naruto responded. "I've got a couple jobs to take care of tonight, including looking for the Akatsuki."

The Akatsuki? That underground organization that had complete control over the gang world? Sakura only knew the name from her own days in a gang, she never had seen them, nor had anything to do with them.

"Let me know tomorrow if you figure anything out," Sasuke told him. There was a pause where Naruto must have nodded.

"Oh," Naruto said. "Here, I should give you a gun too, just in case something happens…"

Sakura smiled at her great foresight.

"You carry a gun around with you normally?" Sasuke asked.

"Nah, I fight with my fists most of the time," Naruto responded, fumbling through the bag. "I nicked these of some guys I creamed last night."

There was another pause, then the sound of his sack dumping out.

"Their gone!" Naruto exclaimed. "They were here earlier when I showed Kiba…"

Sakura was going to kill Kiba for not stopping Naruto.

"Maybe you dropped them…" Sasuke said.

"Yeah… maybe…" Naruto muttered, disappointed. "Whatever. I'll probably get more tonight, so I'll give you one tomorrow."

"Ok…" Sasuke said.

"Well, I'm leaving." The voice was approaching the door. Sakura dashed out of the alley at top speed and around the next corner. She slumped and breathed as fast as possible. She couldn't believe it. Naruto and Sasuke were working together to… To do what? Something about the Akatsuki obviously… Maybe she should ask Kakashi to help her… No, then Kakashi would make her give him the guns. If Sakura ever wanted to help Sasuke and Naruto, she needed those guns.

She took out her cell phone, and flipped it open.

_Are you and Hinata still at the library? _She typed. She sent the message to Ino.

After a moment, it beeped a reply. _Yeah, why?_

_Good, stay there. _

* * *

**A/N **_Woo! I'm not as loyal to this fanficiton as I am to SasukeXKurai, so I don't throw out chapters quite as fast. Reveiw please!_


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N **_To those of you who have read Fruits Basket, I'm kind of planning on making The Nine-Tailed Fox like that. Not like, a crazy love story with everyone changing into animals, but I want every character to have their own story. And in the end, everyone's story is going to be tied up into one. It'll probably be really complicated, but I'm looking forward to it... I hope you will too..._

**

* * *

Chapter 6**

Kakashi threw a couple yen on that table and chugged the rest of his sake. He briskly walked from the bar and stepped into the already darkening street. He was feeling guilty about pushing his troubles onto his student's shoulders, and was also worried about what she might do. Sakura wasn't known to work well in tight situations, so she could get herself into worse trouble than Naruto and Sasuke were.

He might as well set about looking for her, because be it knowledge or instinct, he knew Sakura hadn't gone home. Perhaps she had gone to the Uchiha residence. That wouldn't normally seem odd since Sakura had a huge crush on Sasuke, but under the circumstances it was best to check. Kakashi headed off in that direction.

He turned around the corner with the gate to the house in sight but stopped when he saw a pink haired teenager emerge from the alley next to the wall. He jumped back around the corner just before she turned her head in his direction, pleased with his instinct. Kakashi waited then emerged from the corner and was face-to-face with Naruto.

"Ka… Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto gasped. His expression changed quickly. "What the hell?! Did you follow me all the way here?! What's your problem, stalker?!"

"Ah- No… I wasn't following you… I was looking for Sakura… And knew she'd be here… And I was going to follow her… But then you-" Kakashi stuttered. Naruto cut him off.

"Sakura wasn't here, that was a pretty lame excuse," The young blond man exclaimed. "Fess up!"

"Yes, she was…" Kakashi said. "She just came running out of that alley over there…"

"What?!" Naruto's eyes widened and suddenly Kakashi realized what he had done; Sakura had been sneaking around. They hadn't known she was there, which had been the point and Kakashi just completely blew her cover unintentionally.

"How long ago?" Naruto asked.

"I… Don't think I should…"

"HOW LONG?!" Kakashi raised an eyebrow when Naruto raised his voice. He sighed.

"Twenty seconds before I ran into you…" Kakashi said, making a mental note to apologize to Sakura.

"Damn it…" Naruto muttered. "Where did she go?"

Kakashi pointed around the corner Sakura had run down. Naruto grunted in worried annoyance.

"I have to find her…" Naruto said, heading off in that direction.

"Wait, Naruto!" Kakashi said. Naruto turned on his heel to face him. "You are doing something wrong… Sakura is just worried about you two; you need to calm down…"

Naruto had an angry glint in his eye that made Kakashi pause, curious. He asked, "What's wrong?"

"You heard mine and Kiba's conversation, right?" Naruto asked. Kakashi nodded. "Then you know what I showed Kiba?"

"Yeah, a gun… you slid it out of your ba…" Kakashi stopped speaking abruptly. He looked at Naruto's sack slung over his shoulder. "Don't tell me she…"

"She took them. There were three guns, and all three are now gone. I as going to give one to Sasuke just now, but I couldn't because they disappeared." Naruto said. "I didn't take any of them all the way out of the bag, and I saw all three earlier when I was showing Kiba."

"Damn it," Kakashi said. Naruto nodded.

"Exactly," Naruto turned on his heel and headed back towards the alley he had emerged from. Kakashi followed. Naruto knocked on a door and Sasuke opened it.

"I know what happened to the guns," Naruto said. Sasuke glanced suspiciously at Kakashi, who waved his hand back and forth innocently. "Sakura Haruno took them while we were out in the main branch. She snuck in and took them."

Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise. "We… have to find her… before she…"

"Does something drastic," Kakashi finished for him. Naruto and Sasuke nodded. Sasuke shut the door and they ran off in the direction Kakashi had said Sakura left in.

* * *

Sakura made it to the library at top speed. She found Ino and Hinata sitting outside it on the western style steps that led to the entrance. She grabbed both their wrists and pulled them out of the crowd of people, glancing nervously over her shoulder.

"Where… where are you taking us…? Sakura?" Hinata stuttered.

"Sakura-FORHEAD, what the hell is your problem?!" Ino shouted. Sakura clamped her clammy hand over Ino's mouth.

"Shh…" Sakura whispered, despite the loud noise around them. "I can't say it here; we're going to my house…"

Sakura thought for a moment then thought better of it. She turned to Hinata. "Actually, can we go to the Hyuga compound?"

Hinata's eyes bulged out a little as she silently nodded. Sakura smiled. "Thanks, Hinata!"

She released their hands and followed Hinata towards her house. The Hyuga compound was about as big as the Uchiha residence. Hinata didn't live in the main estate even though she was of the main family branch. She lived with her great aunt in a side house.

Hinata walked in first and peered nervously around the corner to the sitting room, where her aunt sat. "Sakura and Ino are coming in… Ok?"

The woman smiled and nodded. "Would you like tea?" She asked, politely.

Hinata asked questioningly at Sakura and Ino, who both shook their heads no. Hinata replied, "No… Arigato…"

Hinata then led the two upstairs to her room, where Hinata sat on the floor, leaning against the bed. Ino sat next to her, and Sakura took the only chair.

"So?" Ino demanded. "What is it Sakura-FORHEAD?"

Sakura was so nervous about what she was about to tell her two friends that she didn't even reply with the uniform 'Ino-pig'.

"You… you know those rumors… about Naruto being the Nine-Tailed Fox?"

Ino and Hinata's eyes widened as they solemnly nodded. "Well… first of all… they're right, it is Naruto… But that's not what the worst of it is…"

Sakura told them about how she had met Kakashi outside of the library and had gone to the Uchiha residence and had found the Sake. She skipped the part about the guns to come back to later and told them about the conversation between Sasuke and Naruto.

"And… when I had been sneaking around in the room, I looked in Naruto's sack, and I found three guns… and… well, I took them..." Sakura then reached into her bag and pulled out one gun after another, placing them carefully on the floor in front of the two.

Hinata gasped at the fact three guns had been brought into her home. Ino was completely transfixed with the shine of the guns. She picked one up and noticed it was almost fully loaded.

"Do… you guys now what this means…?" Sakura asked. Ino and Hinata looked up at her. Their eyes were wide.

"We… need to- to join the f-f-fight with them…" Hinata whispered. Of course. Hinata was just like Ino and Sakura. She had a past too. Sakura and Ino were surprised at her bravery, and nodded.

"One gun for each of us, then…" Sakura said, sliding two towards them. The three made a plan and went their separate ways. Sakura collapsed to her bed when she arrived home. She had rejoined the gang world without even expecting it. This time it would be different, though. This time she would be able to protect those she cared about.

* * *

**A/N **_I've been liking 'No Regret Life' by Nakushita Kataba. It's the ninth Naruto opening. LISTEN TO IT!! XD_


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N **_I got out the new chapter, aren't you proud? This is a chapter mostly made up of the Character Story. It's kind of a OCSakura story. It's refreshing, but it's also a tragedy, so DEaL WITH IT. Enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Naruto collapsed on his bed for the first time in a few days. Sasuke leaned against the wall across from him and Kakashi was standing.

"So, what do we do now?" Naruto asked his two companions. "Is there any hope of finding her tonight?"

"I don't think we need to," Sasuke replied. "Sakura won't do anything right away, she's too stupid to do that."

Kakashi smacked Sasuke upside the head and Sasuke glared at him questioningly.

"What?!" He exclaimed.

"Sakura really cares about you two, be nice!" Sasuke grunted and didn't reply. Naruto glanced out the window. It was already dark.

"Well, either way I need to get going," Naruto told the other two. "I need to get new guns."

He walked past Kakashi then turned back around. "You aren't going to stop me?"

Kakashi shrugged. "I was your age once Naruto. Let's just say I wasn't the most calm of students. I actually was a lot like you. You'll get out of this stage at one point, hopefully unscathed. In the meantime, it will only hurt you if I interfere. Do as you please. You too Sasuke."

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said. His voice cracked a little. Kakashi smiled beneath his mask and brought his two students into a tight hug. Sasuke scowled but remained silent. Naruto looked uncomfortable at first but relaxed.

"Just be careful, ok?" Naruto and Sasuke nodded and Kakashi released them. "And if I can help you in any way, just ask."

Their teacher ruffled their hair and walked away. Naruto lead Sasuke to the door.

"I'll let you know how it goes tomorrow." Sasuke nodded and left, while Naruto retreated to change clothes, then he headed out, taking up the name 'Nine-Tailed Fox' once more.

* * *

The next day, Sakura met up with Hinata and Ino at the school gates. They nodded to each other, showing they understood that each held their own gun. There had been an unsaid message between the three the night before, that all three knew how to use a gun. They all had their own past, just like the majority of the students in their class.

* * *

Sakura was twelve when she joined her first gang. She learned how to use a gun, and throw a good punch and even turn into a heartless killer by the time she graduated from middle school. At school, she was avoided like the plague, and at home, her parents ignored her.

Sakura only was friends with the people in her gang, if they could be called friends. The girls in her gang were all blood thirsty sluts that did nothing but get drunk, fight and have sex. Sakura was one of them. For a while, Sakura had even died her hair blackish purple, so she could move more stealthily.

There was one person she treasured. His name was Kuro Oni **(Black Demon)** and he was in the gang Sakura's boss decided to cooperate with. The two gangs, one made up of girls and the other of boys, acted with joint power. If not for a certain organization, they might have taken over the gang world.

Kuro Oni wasn't his actual name. In gangs, everyone had code names. Sakura's code name was Chi Sakura **(Bloody Cherry Blossom)**, though that was only used informally. She was in love with Kuro Oni. He was gentle and kind and strong and he led his gang.

The two gangs worked almost every night. Sakura was paired up with Kuro Oni and her own leader, Karin. They destroyed gang after gang to the point gangs were disbanding themselves from their fear of being killed. Almost half the gangs in the area disappeared while they ruled. One night, it was just Kuro Oni and Sakura.

"Sakura, are you ready to go?" Kuro Oni asked. Sakura nodded, blushing happily. The two headed out quickly. They moved away from the rest of their gangs and made their way to an abandoned factory that possibly could house a gang. Kuro Oni twisted the door knob.

"It's locked…" He muttered.

"Is there an alarm?" Sakura asked cautiously.

"There shouldn't be-" He replied.

"Take out your gun and move out of the way," She told him. He nodded and obliged. Sakura ran at the door and kicked it down quickly. She danced into the room and his around a corner as she waited for Kuro Oni to follow.

"You're strong…" He said. She smiled.

"I train a lot," Sakura replied, as she cocked her gun. They both peered around the corner and saw a group of three people, guarding a door.

"I like that in a girl…" Sakura snapped her head to look at him. His face was very close to her, and still approaching. She gasped slightly as his lips claimed hers. Tears of happiness had glazed over her eyes when they separated.

"Sorry," He whispered kindly. "I shouldn't have done that in this situation. I couldn't help myself though. I've liked you for a while now…"

"I like you, too!" Sakura exclaimed quietly. He sighed.

"That's a relief," He said. "I guess we'll discuss this when we're done then, ok?"

Sakura nodded and the two jumped out from around the corner. They shot at the three men quickly, and the clinking of bullet shells echoed through the large room. They ran quickly to the door being guarded and jumped inside. It was already empty.

"Damn it, they got away!" Sakura exclaimed.

"No, there was no one here to begin with," Kuro Oni told her. "Look, the light is off. If they were escaping they wouldn't take the time to turn the light off. Not when they are being warned by the sound of bullet shells."

"So this isn't the place then?" Sakura asked, and he nodded. "We should go meet up with the people checking out the other-"

She was cut off by Kuro Oni's lips once again pressing onto her own. She was suddenly being pressed up against the wall, with Kuro Oni's body squeezing her into it. Sakura thought they were going to do it right there, but they were stopped by a dark ringing coming from behind him. He sighed and pulled out his cell phone.

"Hai… hai…" He spoke into the phone. "Yes, she is fine. It was a decoy… Yeah let me know about the others when you find out."

He flipped it shut and shoved it into his pocket. "Five of the seven have been decalred as decoys. We need to get back to the others."

Sakura nodded. "Ok."

He smiled apologetically and the two headed out of the factory, stepping over puddles of blood dripping from the three men they had shot.

In the summer of Sakura's first year in public high school, before she went to Konaha High, the two gangs separated after a dispute between the two. They had separated after losing half of them in a fight against the Akatsuki. It was their first public act. The two gangs left each other, vowing to rejoin if the Akatsuki ever was brought down. Kuro Oni sought out Sakura.

"Sakura, I'm disbanding the gang," He told her. "I'm giving up fighting for good. Will you leave too? And be with me?"

Sakura nodded. "Of course I will." And she did.

It wasn't that easy though. Only a month later, Sakura learned that he had been shot and killed by a lackey of the Akatsuki, trying to snuff out the last of their gang. He did not believe Kuro Oni had disbanded the gang.

He was dead, and Sakura had been unable to protect him. She was lower than dirt. Worthless. So Sakura decided to end it. She would never be in a gang again. She would be a doctor, and help people to make up for the wrongs she had done. Sakura changed schools, so she could be ready for a new start, and she began at Konaha Academy.

* * *

**A/N **_And that's the end of the Sakura Flashback. Maybe I'll make another story expanding off of that, if I ever get hte chance. We'll see, I guess. _


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N **_Hello!! I'm in Aspen Colorado, but becasue I got my own laptop, I can now work on my fanfics here, so you won't have to worry about me not updating becasue I will PLENTY. I actually wrote this chapter on a plane. It's a sky chapter. Think about the sky while you read this. Ok, I'll shut up now so you can read the story. Read and Review please!!_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Two hands slammed on Sakura's desk. They were followed by the squeak of the legs of the desk across from Sakura as someone leaned on it. Sakura tried to smile but found it impossible, so just looked up from her book she had innocently been reading.

"What?" She asked Naruto who stood directly in front of her. She saw Sasuke out of the corner of her eye.

"You know what!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke calmly leaned into her.

"Give back the guns," He hissed threateningly. Sakura did her best to look shocked and frightened.

"Excuse me?" She asked. "You two have guns? That's horrible! Wait until I tell Kakashi-sensei or the school or the authorities!"

"If you tell anyone, we'll charge you for stealing," Sasuke continued.

"Look, I don't know _what _you two are talking about!" She was about to stand up and tell Kakashi she was being harassed, but was stopped as Naruto spoke.

"Kakashi-sensei saw you coming out of the side door of the Uchiha residence last night! Don't try to weasel out of this!"

Sakura glanced at the front of the room where Kakashi was smiling apologetically. Then she glanced at the two boys standing in front of her. She sighed and leaned forward so only they could hear what she was about to say.

"I don't know what you two are up to…" She began. "But I certainly don't agree with it. I will not hesitate to tell the authorities even if it means me getting arrested for stealing. You will listen to what I have to say after school. We will try to compromise then."

Sasuke and Naruto exchanged quick looks then looked back at Sakura. "Fine. We will speak to you after school."

Sakura nodded and turned her attention back to her book. Once she was sure they were out of earshot, she sighed and turned to glance at Hinata, who had without a doubt heard everything, and Ino, who probably should understand what just happened, or at most been able to read their lips. Hinata nodded shyly, but confidently and stared up at the board where Kakashi was surveying the situation.

"Sakura-chan…" Hinata whispered. Sakura leaned towards Hinata. "Kakashi-sensei plans on coming to the meeting between you, Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun this afternoon. Ino and I should come so it's three and three."

This wasn't exactly a go-con, and Hinata should understand that. Sakura thought it over for a moment, knowing perfectly well she shouldn't doubt Hinata even for a second, then nodded. Sakura may not 

understand Hinata's way of figuring things like this out, but she did understand her way of thinking, to some degree. Hinata glanced back at Ino, and an unspoken message passed between them quickly.

Hinata had never actually joined a gang, willingly. She had been black mailed into it, by some very bad people who wanted her ability.

Hinata had what some would consider a supernatural power. To Hinata, it was completely normal skill that she figured made up for how horrible she was at everything else. Unfortunately for her, to the gang who had forcefully recruited her, it was the key to taking complete control of the Underground world.

Hinata Hyugga could, somewhat, read people's mind. She really couldn't see it word for word, but she could tell what they were planning from their facial expression. When she was young, she used to tell her father if the men he was doing business with were trustworthy. If Hinata declared them bad or liars, they were fired immediately. Because of that, the Hyugga family almost never failed in any business or private action. They were considered perfect by all other families.

It wasn't long before a certain underground organization wanted her help in taking control of the gang world, and therefore Japan. They could have done it without her help, and they were to this day, but they wanted her help, nevertheless. What gang?

The gang that forced Hinata to help them, that wanted control of her telepathy, was none other than the Akatsuki.

The school day was finished, and the six people who were meeting lulled behind in the classroom, prepared. Ino came up from the back of the room, and Naruto and Sasuke walked up to where Kakashi's desk was. The three men walked to the where the three girls sat.

"Ino, Hinata, this has nothing to do with you, please leave," Sasuke said dryly.

"I have involved them," Sakura replied quickly. "You had possession of three guns, correct?"

"Yes…" Naruto responded slowly. His eyes widened and flashed to Hinata and Ino. "You gave each of them a gun?!"

Sakura nodded. "I did."

"It doesn't matter, all three of you, cough up the guns," Sasuke said, stepping forward with his hand out.

Ino and Sakura smiled, while Hinata raised her eyebrows and fiddled with her skirt hem. Sakura spoke.

"I don't see any reason to return the guns to you!" She said. "You have already replaced them, haven't you?"

Naruto stared at her with narrow eyes. "Yes, I have…"

"Then why do you need them back to so much?"

"I… I…" Naruto stuttered. Sasuke looked equally perplexed.

"Sakura," Kakashi spoke for the first time. "We can't have you possessing dangerous things like guns… We're worried about you…"

That really pissed Sakura off. "You have no reason to be worried about me! I was in a gang once! I'm more worried about you two! You're the ones getting involved in the Akatsuki! I- WE want to help you!"

"You can be of no help to us," Sasuke said mercilessly. Hinata stood suddenly, causing the rest to jump in surprise.

"You may or may not know this…" She whispered, without stuttering. "But I was forced to work with the Akatsuki."

Sasuke stared at Hinata as if she was an angel. "You… you worked with the Akatsuki?"

Hinata nodded silently. "How? I mean what can you do?"

"I… h-have a c-certain ability they w-wanted to use…" Hinata whispered, suddenly looking down. She didn't like to talk about her ability.

Sakura smiled and patted Hinata on the back warmly. Hinata went back to her seat and Sakura continued for her.

"Hinata is somewhat of a telepathic," She told the three men. They all stared at her then Hinata in disbelief.

"That's impossible," Said Naruto loudly.

"I'll prove it!" Sakura cried. "Kakashi-sensei, think of any number… Hinata, what number is it?"

"It's…" Hinata faced Kakashi and stared, eyes narrowed for a fraction of a second before answering, "Sixty-nine."

"That's… that's the number!" Kakashi exclaimed in disbelief. Sasuke and Naruto stared at Hinata. Hinata looked on the verge of tears.

"Look!" Ino suddenly cried out. "Why Hinata was working with the Akatsuki doesn't make any difference! What matters, is that we have her. She can help. _We_ can help! Sakura was in a gang, and so was I, so we won't be useless in any way-"

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow three of my female students to get involved with this," Kakashi said briskly.

"Look, I'll go to the authorities if you don't let us he-" Sakura cut herself off as she noticed Naruto was about to speak. "-Who do you think would get in more trouble; three men participating in gangs, two of them minors illegally possessing guns, or a girl taking the guns, never using them, and turning the three men into the authorities?"

That had them fairly silent. Hinata was staring at Sasuke with interest, no doubt reading his mind, and Sakura was exchanging meaningful glances with Ino.

"Well, it's settled then!" Kakashi finally said. "These three are helping."

"You better not get in our way…" Sasuke muttered, not bothering to fight against it any longer. Naruto just rolled his eyes and turned to leave the room. Hinata and Ino stood to follow, along with Sasuke. But then Hinata leaned down and spoke to Sakura.

"Kakashi-sensei wants to talk to you…" She whispered urgently, and nervously. Sakura glanced at Kakashi who now sat at his own desk. Sure enough, only a second later, Kakashi spoke to Sakura.

"Sakura, I would like to speak to you…" He said,then added as an afterthought, "In private please."

Sakura nodded to Ino and Hinata and her two friends walked out the door. Sakura approached her Sensei's desk and stood.

"Sakura…" Kakashi said quietly. "I was wondering if you could perhaps tell me about how Hinata was involved with the Akatsuki…"

Sakura sighed. Kakashi _was_ a teacher, and teachers _did_ need to know these things. But wasn't it betraying her friends secret if she told? But at the same time, she also could understand how Kakashi needed to know about Hinata's past not as a teacher, but as a comrade and a friend.

Sakura gave a grim, business-like smile. "I'd… be happy to, Kakashi-sensei."

* * *

**A/N **_I'm thinking of changing the name... but I'm not sure what to change it too... Any ideas? Please let me know if you have an idea. _


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N_WOAH! I haven't updated this in a while!! I've been working on completing some private Harry Potter fanfics, so I wasn't working on my Naruto stuff. My, apologies. PLEASE REVIEW!! XD_ **

Chapter 9

When Hinata was five years old, she went to a meeting with her father, for the Hyugga Corporation. She was a small, quiet girl with dark hair and empty gray eyes, to whom no one paid much heed. She usually played by herself, aside from her intense studies. She hardly ever spoke, so when she sat on the floor at her father's feet at that meeting, no one even noticed her until she said three words.

"Yukino-san is lying."

She said these words while pointing at her father's most trusted business partner, Yukino Kichirou. Her father consulted Yukino in every business transaction made in the last ten years, but none of that could matter to a five year old. Hinata did not laugh. She did not giggle. She just stared solemnly from Yukino to her father. The entire room was silent, and everyone watched Hinata and her father with completely fearful eyes. Yukino's eyes widened for a moment, then he laughed. He smiled and looked around the room at all his coworkers, and no one doubted him over the little Hinata.

"The little girl doesn't know what she's talking about!" Yukino exclaimed. "Hyugga, you should watch your daughter a little more carefully; that one could cause some trouble."

Hyugga stared at his daughter for a moment, and believed Yukino. He picked up the little girl, handed her to his secretary, and Hinata was taken from the meeting, while all the men went back to their discussion.

A month past and Hyugga Co. was sagging dramatically. One day, Hyugga came home, with Yukino for dinner, and Hinata spoke to her father again.

"Yukino-san is lying," She said quietly and clearly. This time, Hyugga glanced at his partner first, then stared down at his daughters serious gaze.

"Yukino," Hyugga said sternly. "Leave my house immediately. I never want to see your face again, not here, or at Hyugga Corporation. Leave."

After that, business went back to thriving, and Hyugga brought Hinata to work with him often. eHer father trusted every j HerHHer father trusted her every judgment, and she was never wrong. No company could compare to Hyugga Corporation, which could not be successfully lied to. Hinata was in the newspaper. News of her spread far and wide. By the time she had turned twelve they had reached the wrong set of ears.

The Akatsuki had their eyes on her. They wanted her ability, just as they wanted every other fantastical power. She would be easy enough for them to obtain. All they needed was a simple object of black mail, and she would give no objection.

That object was her younger sister, Hanabi. Hanabi was much more outgoing, smarter, better at sports, in general better at everything. If not for Hinata's ability, she would have been completely been cast aside to make way for her sister, who was favored by her parents regardless. Hanabi got involved with the Akatsuki of her own will, but she was pushed into it by them.

And so, Hanabi was controlled by them. If they said shoot the gun at her father, she'd do it, if they said kill herself, she would do it. Then the Akatsuki came to Hinata. They threatened to send Hanabi into a suicide mission if she didn't do exactly as she was told.

Hinata could do nothing but agree. If she didn't, Hanabi would die, and her parents would hate her forever, for nor being able to save her little sister. Hinata met with lower Akastuki members every night for two months. They tested her ability by seeing if she could see exact ideas, or just basic information. Hinata did not disappoint them. She answered every question correctly, and the Akatsuki was impressed with her. Sixty four days, after she was first contacted by the Akatsuki, Hinata met Deidara-sama.

He had blond hair, tied in a pony tail like Ino, and he made bombs that he hid within works of clay art. They sometimes even contained cameras, so he would make these beautiful works of art, and then send them to people they needed to watch and/or kill. He was an evil, horrible man, and Hinata could see it in his expression.

She could see the blood lust behind his eyes. She could feel the need for death in every word he spoke. She could hear the numbers adding up every night of the people he killed, in his thoughts. It was so plain in everything he did; Hinata could hardly believe no one else could sense it as well.

No. Everyone else that met him immediately was stricken by his beauty and his positive demeanor. All they saw was his outgoing attitude and his always smiling face. But I could see the friction in his hands building up. I could sense their need to clench around their necks, and take their lives away. All a human was in his eyes was something able to be killed.

Deidara was her sempei. He was in charge of everything Hinata did, and Hinata was surprised she even made it through the first week of being under him. He brought Hinata to places I can't even describe to you, because she would not express them to me. I can only guess what she was forced to do in those places. She undoubtedly ended the life of hundreds of people, during that time, just by determining whether the people were loyal to the Akatsuki or not. Deidara killed them. There was nothing to be done about it, and Hinata could only tell the truth.

Her father already hated her by now. He knew she was involved with the Akatsuki, but he thought it was for her own selfish reason, rather than doing it for Hanabi. Hinata became nothing but a tool; a tool to her father and a tool to the Akatsuki.

Then, one day, two years later, Hinata's mind became blank. She was unable to read the minds of people, and their expressions meant nothing to her. She was completely flustered, and started guessing what their minds were telling her. She got it wrong, and it cost the lives of more than a few Akatsuki members.

Hinata was taken into a room, where she was beaten. Her sempei thought she was lying so they would kick her out. They were wrong, but they panicked at the sudden loss of strength, and took it out on Hinata. They held her captive for three weeks. Hanabi had long disbanded, but Hanabi, not knowing Hinata was even helping the Akatsuki, had not told Hinata.

Finally, at the end of the three weeks, Hinata was released, with nothing but ragged clothes and her virginity lost. She stumbled home, to see angry parents. Her father beat her, angry, then sent her off to live with her aunt in the side branch of the Hyugga residence.

Hinata has not been in contact with her parents, sister or the Akatsuki for two years.

* * *

Kakashi stared at Sakura's watering eyes as she concluded the story of Hinata. He had no idea she had been so brutally used, not only by the Akatsuki, but her family as well. Hinata had been abused by all these people all because she had a gift. Sakura smiled, rubbed her eyes and walked out of the room, leaving Kakashi with his head in his hands, leaning over his desk. Sakura put her stuff together and started walking home.

Kakashi suddenly jumped up from his seat and took off down the hall.

"But… wait!" Kakashi called out to Sakura who was already about to turn the corner to the stairs. "Hinata can read minds again! When did her power return."

Sakura smiled, and walked back towards Kakashi. She told Kakashi the final part of Hinata's story.

* * *

A year after being abandoned by both the Akatsuki and her family, Hinata was going through intense studies at Konaha Academy, trying to get herself prepared for collage, as she would have to apply at the end of the year.

Hinata was horrible at school, and she wasn't even good at sports, so she had to focus a dramatic amount of energy into her school work. You might have hear this from some of the second year teachers who tutored her.

Then, at the entrance ceremony for the third years, she met Naruto. He wore his gang jacket, and Hinata had only ever heard about him from other gang members when she worked in the Akatsuki. There was something off about Naruto, Hinata realized the second she laid eyes on him. Then she stared up at Tsunade-sama, who was in the middle of the welcoming speech, and she could read the woman's mind. She glanced all around her, and realized that everyone's thoughts were an open book again. Everything made sense, as her mind was filled with the basic thoughts of others.

She glanced back at Naruto, who was snoozing in his chair, and Hinata realized she could not read Naruto's mind. She could read everyone's but Naruto. She still can't today.

* * *

"Hinata can't read Naruto's mind?!" Kakashi exclaimed. "Why?!"

Sakura shrugged, and turned to walk away.

"Wait, Sakura!" Kakashi stoped her again. "Why is Hinata so intent on helping us?"

Sakura smiled, and spoke words that she personally had much experience with, "Hinata loves Naruto. All she sees is him, and she can't see his thoughts. It's kind of like how I'm devoted to helping Sasuke-kun…"

Kakashi, finally content, nodded, turned and walked back into the school, leaving Sakura to her empty tears.

* * *

**A/N **_Lot's of time changes and flashbacks, I hope it wasn't too confusing... REVEIWs are wanted!! XD_

* * *


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N Wooow its been a while. Sorry, sorry. It's here now though so... ENJOY! XD REVIEWS PLEASE!!**

**Chapter 10**

Naruto shivered. It was a cold night, and there was a light breeze that blew his coat up around him, letting cold air in. But he had to finish this task. He had to, if he ever had hope of finding out where the Akatsuki was located. He was so close… but after this there would only be another obstacle. Just another fight he would have to win. Would it ever end?

True, he liked what he did, as much as someone could like fighting. He liked being on the other side of the spectrum, far from all those bastard Akatsuki members, and everyone who took from others. They all deserved what they got. What Naruto gave them. Naruto liked helping people.

It was hard though. There was only so much time before you would lose a fight. And when that day came, it was over. No more. Naruto had to use the time he had to his advantage. Now, he had friends that would help him, and he could protect them. That was the most important.

But really some of the things he had found out about his friends were crazy! Both Sakura and Ino had been in gangs, and Hinata had worked with the Akatsuki!

And of course, he already had the cooperation of both Kakashi and Sasuke. Everything was going smoothly, but none of the other five- minus Hinata and maybe Sakura- knew exactly how dangerous the situation was. The Akatsuki was ruthless, and didn't think twice before taking a life. They had complete control of the underground world and were almost impossible to track. Naruto wasn't even sure how he had made it this far. Sheer luck, he guessed.

At that very moment, in fact, Naruto was stalking a few members of the Akatsuki. They were heading off to a base to meet up with some others. If Naruto succeeded, at most he would have the location of three main members. Maybe even Sasuke's brother, if he was really lucky.

He snuck in behind the three men he shadowed behind, silently. Then he quickly ducked behind a corner, and finally took out a knife, then a gun, just in case. The black coat slipped off his shoulders, and he took it in one hand, bunched it up in a ball, then threw it across the room.

A fraction of a second passed.

And suddenly, bullet were flying everywhere, straight towards Naruto's jacket on the other side of the room. Naruto grunted in annoyance about the sure hole that would be imbedded into the jacket, and then flipped out from around the corner, shooting bullet and bullet at the three- now five men that had been firing at the jacket. Every one of them fell to the floor, looks of shock on their faces. Naruto laughed as he stepped over the bodies, and into the room.

Neji Hyugga didn't believe in hard work. He didn't believe in hope. He didn't believe in happiness, or even excitement. No, he believed in destiny. He believed whatever was going to happen to you was predetermined at the second of your birth. By what social class you were in, by how strong you were, or even by how quick you learned to speak.

As far as Neji was concerned, whatever was meant to happen is going to happen, and that's all that matters. So why did he bother studying? Why did he both working at taking complete control of the underground world? Because that was his destiny. He was born to the Hyugga family, and though he could never rise above the main branch, he could catch them, and lose by a hair. That was his destiny. Neji's destiny was control.

This is what he told every person he saw that may have even the slightest idea that they could 'fight' or 'work' for what he or she wanted. He told his classmates. He told his cousins. He told his fellow gang members. He probably would have told his friends, if he had any. People were stupid, to even think they could win over one another, if they try. If you are going to win, you are going to win, and if you are going to lose, you're going to lose. He always had known that, but for some strange reason, earlier that day, when he had just barely overheard the conversation with Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, Ino, Hinata and Sasuke, he became confused.

He didn't understand, how all these people could fight their destiny to such a high degree, and never back down. Neji had learned that much long ago.

Neji's father had died while protecting the head of the family, Neji's uncle. That was the 'destiny' of the side branch. Their only path was to protect the head of family. And Neji's father knew that. That was why he saved his brother; the man who controlled every aspect of his life.

The Head of the Hyugga family murdered a man, to gain rights to his company. Then, he had run home, and when the government came for him, he pleaded with his brother to take his place in court. They were twins, separated by only a few moments, with completely identical DNA. They were indistinguishable, and therefore, when Hyugga committed a crime as dire as such, his brother was required by family unspoken truce to take his brothers place. To be the whipping boy, in place of his brother.

All Neji ever had was his father. As a side branch family, they might as well be nothing in the eyes of the family. They were merely tools, just like everyone else, used by the main Hyugga family.

Neji's opinion of his weak cousin, Hinata was much the same, so when he found out the true reasons for her placement in her aunts home, he was extremely surprised. Not only had Hinata been of use to someone, but she actually had required her mind reading powers. He hadn't known that, and he doubted the rest of his family knew either. So why didn't she tell them? If they knew, she would be placed on a high pedestal with her father. She would be able to help the company again, and never would have another problem.

So why? It was Hinata's destiny, as first born, of the first born, of the first born, and so forth. She was the Prime of the family. She had the gift to help the family. But she kept it from them. She fought destiny.

Naruto was an orphan, had very little social standing, and wasn't very smart. He had absolutely nothing to provide him a good destiny, but he still fought for people. He fought destiny.

Sakura and Ino both were in gangs, and apparently had failed, but still chose to help Sasuke in his revenge, and Naruto in his mission. They fought destiny.

And Sasuke. Sasuke was fighting it in way Neji couldn't comprehend, but somehow knew he was defying the natural order of things. It didn't matter though. Neji's mind had already been made up just from watching the other four. They were so strange, and so interesting, Neji couldn't keep himself away. He had to see. He had to help them.

Naruto turned around, and gasped. His eyes were laying on Neji Hyugga.

* * *


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N Since I'm on XMas break Im working on updating all of my stories. Wish me luck!!**

**Chapter 11**

"Hyugga?" Naruto asked incredulously. Had Neji seen what had just happened? Was he planning on turning him in?

"Hello, Uzamaki," Neiji replied, gray eyes and all. "You looked like you could use some help."

"Uh…" Naruto stuttered. "I hate to say this… but you really shouldn't be here…"

"Neither should you."

"Yes, but I-"

"Uzamaki, I'm posing the same threat as Sakura-san, Ino-san and Hinata," Neiji interrupted. "If you don't allow me to assist your group, I'll be forced to turn you into the police."

"How do you know about that?!" Naruto demanded, thoroughly annoyed that so many people were forcing their way into the matter.

"You really should choose a better spot than a classroom to discuss matters like guns, gangs, killing, danger, et cetera…" Neiji replied. "Anyone could be listening."

"Like you?!" Naruto shouted across the empty-other than the dead guys- warehouse. "Bastard!"

"Quiet!" Hyugga hissed suddenly, darting across the cement to push Naruto behind a corner.

"What are you-" Naruto began. Neji shushed him before he could finish. Neji turned to look back around the corner, releasing Naruto who by now was quiet.

"Someone's coming…" Neiji whispered. They sat behind the corner listening for a moment. "Hey…"

"Hm?" Narutp grunted.

"I'll show you how I won't be a burden. Just watch me," Neji jumped out from around the corner.

"Hey!" Naruto cried out. "Get back here- Oh shit."

Neji was standing in front of a group of ten or fifteen people, all having guns at their waists. Neji was so outnumbered it hurt just to look at the sight.

"Who are you?!" One of them demanded, pulling at the gun case. Neji didn't reply.

"Answer the question!" Another boomed.

"You don't need to know that," Neji finally replied. Neji slid his right foot forward a bit and cracked his neck.

"Take him out."

Naruto shouted at Neji, "Hey! They've got guns you idiot!"

Neji didn't respond and cracked his neck again, then extended his right hand a bit and flattened his hand to point up.

"Idiot!" Naruto shouted again. "NEJI!"

Neji stood up straight and began to gracefully walk towards the men, getting faster with each step, until he was at a run.

"What the-"

"Get him!"

Five of the men stepped forward and made fists, and ran at Neji as well. The six fighters closed in on each other, and Neji easily darted out of the way.

Suddenly Neji began to hit the men in random spots, on their neck, arm joints, backs, and every other limb of their bodies. Naruto's jaw dropped open as he watched the five men drop to the floor, limp.

"Get up you idiots!" One of the men that were still standing shouted. "Uh! Come on! I swear you have to take care of everything yourself around here…"

He and the remaining men ran at Neji, who seemed to not have noticed and was examining the men on the ground. Only once they had closed in on Neji did he slice his hand through the air, many times, on each of the enemy's shoulder blades. He rotated his palm so it hit them straight in the chest, then pulled his other up in a blurred motion to thwack their jaws and sides. They too fell to the ground.

"Call the cops, Uzamaki," Neji said, turning away.

* * *

Kakashi arrived home later that night after his 'second' job around midnight. He collapsed into the old sofa which squeaked under his weight. Outside the grimy window the moon was blurred, and inside the dim lights had flies beating against them. Kakashi flipped the television on and watched the news.

"Thirteen men were arrested this evening for killing a collection of gang members in a warehouse. The gang is unknown for the time being as the group refuses to speak about the situation. When police arrived on a mystery call by a pay phone, the criminals were disabled and on the ground, but not unconscious. Even now they are unable to stand and make and large movements."

The speaker broke off to a live video image of the warehouse and the thirteen men being carried out on medical platforms, along with a few that were obviously dead, white sheets covered their faces and a bit of blood stained a few parts.

Kakashi stared at the ware house. It was, without a doubt, the one Naruto had planned on visiting that night. It was his doing. Kakashi muted the TV and jumped to the phone, dialing Sasuke's number.

* * *

"Sasuke?" A voice through the phone asked.

"Hn…?" Sasuke replied.

"It's Kakashi- are you watching the news?"

"I saw. Naruto's fine."

"How do you-"

"He's here. Along with…" Neji Hyugga was walking around the small servant quarters of the Uchiha, obviously critiquing the Uchiha's way of lifestyle silently. "Neji Hyugga."

"Neji?!" Kakashi gasped, surprised. "What's he doing there?"

"Beats me…" Sasuke replied, keeping his voice down.

"You already ate all the food I bought last time?!" Naruto shouted from across the kitchen, his face buried in the refrigerator.

"Yeah-" Sasuke said to Naruto. "We'll talk to him as a group tomorrow."

"Ok, fine. Until then, don't leave the house. Tell them to go straight home. Especially Naruto."

"He won't listen if he's planning on going somewhere." Sasuke wouldn't listen if he was planning on going somewhere either.

"I know. Just tell him." The phone clicked and Sasuke put it down.


End file.
